Recollection
by Kazen Tsuruyo
Summary: "Untukku, yang berusaha menghindarimu sampai kapan pun..."-kumpulan Drabble OniTsuru. Sudut pandang Onimaru dan Tsurumaru. -semi canon-


**[** _"Untukku, yang berusaha menghindarimu sampai kapan pun_ _..."_ **]**

 **Oo—o—oO**

 **Recollection**

 **Oo—o—oO**

 **Disclaimer** : Touken Ranbu ©DMM dan Nitroplus

 **Note** : minim literate, maybe OOC, semi-canon, alur maju-mundur

 **Oo—o—oO**

 **Alone**

Tsurumaru benci ketika ia sedang sendirian. Ia bisa murung berhari-hari, atau bahkan menangis saat sendirian. Orang-orang datang padanya silih berganti, pada akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tsurumaru sudah terbiasa mendapati dirinya yang sering ditinggalkan, tetapi kenapa dia membeku saat Onimaru berkata padanya, _"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian?!"_ ketika ia pergi meninggalkan klan Hojo?

 **Bored**

"Kuninaga..."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau suka mengejutkan orang?"

"Karena aku bosan."

"Aku selalu di sini menemanimu dan kau masih merasa bosan?" satu alis naik.

Tsurumaru menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya. _'Bagaimana aku tidak bosan kalau kamu mengawasiku dalam 24/7?!'_ batinnya _gedeg_.

 **Crane**

Kadang Onimaru berpikir; mengapa dirinya diasosiasikan dengan setan, sementara orang yang dia perhatikan diasosiasikan dengan bangau pembawa ketidakberuntungan. Bukankah keduanya perlambang buruk? Entahlah, asalkan ia bisa bersama sang bangau tidak masalah.

 **Deserve**

Kadang Tsurumaru berpikir; apakah ia pantas berada di samping Onimaru?

 **Embrace**

Untuk kali ini saja, Tsurumaru ingin memeluk Onimaru erat-erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang Tenka Goken. Ia benar-benar kalut dan anehnya pelukan pedang dengan topeng setan di samping kepalanya itu mampu menenangkannya.

 **Fond of**

Onimaru sering bercerita pada Honebami. Mengenai Mikazuki yang sangat suka bunga sakura. Dojigiri yang sangat suka bermain-main dengan bola salju ketika musimnya. Tsurumaru yang sangat suka makanan manis dan juga kejutan.

"Kau sendiri suka apa, Onimaru?"

Pedang tempaan Awataguchi Kunitsuna itu pura-pura tidak mendengar dan meminum tehnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Honebami. Honebami tdak perlu tahu kalau dia suka Tsurumaru, kan?

 **Guilty**

Seharusnya dia mencegah orang-orang itu membawa Tsurumaru. Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga Tsurumaru. Seharusnya dia banyak menghabiskan waktu saat masih bersama Tsurumaru. Tetapi Tsurumaru sudah pergi, dan kini hanya rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti Onimaru.

 **Home**

Meski Tsurumaru tidak pernah menyukai kediaman Hojo, namun di sinilah tempatnya tinggal bersama Onimaru. Satu-satunya pedang yang menyambutnya dan membuatnya seolah tempat menjemukan dan menyebalkan ini adalah rumahnya. Tempatnya berbagi suka duka dengan Onimaru.

 **If**

Jika saja dia tidak dicuri dari makam Sadayasu, apakah ia tidak akan merasakan sesakit ini setelah meninggalkan seseorang yang begitu perhatian padanya?

 **Journey**

Onimaru sudah lelah. Ia terus berpikir, apakah ia harus terus melakukan perjalanan panjang demi bertemu lagi dengan Tsurumaru sejak berpisah di kediaman Hojo?

 **Kick**

Pelajaran hari ini untuk sang bangau adalah... jangan pernah mengejutkan Onimaru jika tidak ingin mendapat tendangan keras di bokong.

 **Lie**

Tsurumaru suka membuat lelucon atau pun cerita-cerita rekaan untuk mengejutkan orang-orang. Tapi entah kenapa Onimaru selalu tahu kalau itu semua bohong.

 **Mask**

Kadang Tsurumaru berpikir, kenapa Onimaru selalu memakai topeng saat tengah bertempur? Apakah itu untuk menunjukkan identitasnya, ataukah hanya untuk menutupi ekspresinya dari pandangan Tsurumaru?

 **Never Ending**

Karena Tsurumaru yakin mereka akan bertemu lagi, dan kisah mereka pun akan menjadi tiada akhir. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Meski ia berusaha untuk menghindari Onimaru, namun nyatanya takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka.

 **Old**

Onimaru kadang berpikir, mengapa Tsurumaru yang lebih tua darinya malah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dan sama sekali tidak dewasa? Sementara dirinya yang lebih muda sering kali dianggap sama tua dengan Mikazuki. Apa pengertiannya mengenai tua dan muda sudah bergeser saat ini?

 **Pond**

Di sinilah Tsurumaru menunggu, di pinggiran kolam dan bercakap-cakap dengan ikan koi saat ia tengah menunggu kepulangan Onimaru.

 **Queen**

Jika saja Onimaru bisa membuat sebuah cerita, mungkin ia akan membuat sebuah dongeng berjudul 'Raja Setan dan Ratu Bangau'. Meski yang bersangkutan sangat jauh dari _image_ seorang Ratu.

 **Rainbow**

Katakanlah Onimaru berlebihan ketika ia bilang ia melihat ada pelangi yang muncul saat Tsurumaru nampak begitu gembira saat bersamanya dan tersenyum ceria. Apakah itu karena ia begitu mencintai sang bangau?

 **Status**

Dirinya hanyalah pedang pembawa sial, berlainan dengan Onimaru yang dijuluki sebagai Tenka Goken. Status mereka berdua terlampau berbeda jauh.

 **Tears**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Tsurumaru menangis, dan kali ini Onimaru tidak ada di sampingnya untuk menghapus air mata sang bangau.

 **Understand**

Selama ini Onimaru selalu menganggap dialah yang paling mengerti dengan sikap Tsurumaru, dialah yang paling tahu tentang Tsurumaru, dialah yang paling dekat dengan Tsurumaru. Tetapi mengapa Tsurumaru tidak pernah mengerti tentang dirinya?

 **Vain**

Berulang kali Tsurumaru berusaha untuk melupakan Onimaru dan menghapus segala hal yang berasosiasi dengan pedang tempaan Kunitsuna itu. Namun sia-sia, karena takdir tidak pernah mengizinkannya melakukan hal itu.

 **Winter**

Onimaru selalu ingat kalau Tsurumaru selalu duduk diam menghadap keluar saat musim dingin tiba. Mengamati tiap bulir salju yang berjatuhan dari langit. Membuat Tsurumaru nampak menyatu dengan pemandangan sekelilingnya yang berubah putih, sekaligus membuat sang bangau nampak mempesona di mata Onimaru.

 **X**

"Aruji..."

"Ya?"

"Apa maksud dari tiga X di ujung kertas ini?" tanya Yagen seraya menunjuk sebuah kertas terlipat yang ia temukan saat ia membantu membereskan barang-barang milik Saniwa-nya. "Sensor atau apa?"

"Itu bukan sensor, Yagen-kun. Itu artinya—"

"—ciuman, kecupan, atau apa pun itu," sambung Mitsutada seraya meletakkan tehnya di dekat meja kerja sang Tuan.

Tsurumaru yang juga tengah membantu Tuannya itu terdiam mendengar ucapan saudaranya. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi ide bagus jika ia ingin menuliskan surat untuk Onimaru.

 **Yesterday**

Kemarin, ia datang ke kediaman keluarga Hojo.

Kemarin, ia bertemu dengan Onimaru.

Kemarin, ia masih bertengkar dengan Onimaru karena ia berani menjahili Onimaru.

Kemarin —

 **[** _"Kuninaga?! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!"_ **]**

-rasanya baru kemarin ia dan Onimaru duduk-duduk di serambi sambil meminum teh dan memakan dango. Tapi—

 _ **(Tsurumaru Kuninaga dikabarkan hilang dalam peperangan, dan secara tidak terduga terdampar di Klan Oda)**_

Tsurumaru menggigit bibir. Rasanya baru kemarin ia kehilangan seseorang yang berarti baginya, meski pada faktanya itu terjadi ratusan tahun lalu.

 **Zannen desu**

Ketika orang yang dia harapkan untuk datang telah tiba, kini ia dan Onimaru harus saling berhadapan. Saling menghunuskan pedang. Tsurumaru telah terjatuh kedalam kegelapan dan berpihak pada _Kebi-ishi_. Onimaru datang terlambat. Onimaru tidak bisa menikmati waktunya bersama sang bangau lagi seperti dulu.

"Sayang sekali ya, Kuninaga. Padahal aku selalu mencarimu dan berharap kita bisa seperti dulu," senyum miris terlukis di bibirnya. Meski yang bersangkutan tidak dapat melihatnya karena wajahnya yang tertutup topeng. "Aku ingin selalu melindungimu, meski pun kamu selalu bilang tidak butuh perlindunganku."

"Melindungiku?" Tsurumaru tersenyum terluka. "Onimaru, aku ini lemah. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku terjatuh dalam kegelapan seperti ini?" dia meremas jubahnya kuat-kuat dan menghela napas. "Apakah tidak ada pilihan? Tidak bisakah kamu meninggalkan semua ini dan menjauhi peperangan?"

"Kalau saja aku bisa melakukannya, mungkin aku akan merasa lebih tenang, Tsurumaru." —dan mungkin jika saja Onimaru boleh berharap, Onimaru tidak mengharapkan pertemuan kembali seperti ini. " _Zannen desu ne_ , Kuninaga..."

 **Oo—o—oO END Oo—o—oO**

W/N : Aneh? Nggak Jelas? Nggak nyambung? Hahaha, maafkan saya... Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya untuk membuat fic ini... Akhir kata, Review? Kritik dan saran diterima...


End file.
